Defensor
by Luisee
Summary: *Para el cumpleaños de Odette/ A.U.* Inuyasha está ebrio en un bar, su buen hermano mayor irá a por él.


•**Summary**: *Para el cumpleaños de Odette/ A.U.* Inuyasha está ebrio en un bar, su buen hermano mayor irá a por él.

•**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

•**Pairing**: Nop ._. hoy nop.

•**N/A**: Hola, acá está Odette :3 ¡Espero te guste guapa!

Advertencias: Posible Ooc. 

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• *** ๋•—[Defensor]—๋•*** •*´`*•.*•.¸

* * *

El hombre rechinó los dientes, maldiciendo mentalmente. Él no había deseado tener hermanos menores, mucho menos había esperado que el único que tuviera fuera un cursi idiota.

Dos horas antes Rin, su novia, lo había llamado preocupada porque Inuyasha, su idiota hermano menor, había ido a parar a un bar de mala muerte por culpa de una discusión con Kagome, la prometida gritona de su hermano. El hombre maldijo. ¡Nadie cuerdo en este mundo pelea por la clase de bocadillos de una boda! Sesshoumaru se conocía así mismo y no, no podía simplemente ignorar un favor pedido por Rin, no importaba lo que ella pidiera, él estaba dispuesto a cumplirlo, recordar aquel tono con el que ella había llamado, preocupada por el bienestar de Inuyasha… ¡No había tenido ninguna otra opción! Tenía su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil y ese _puntito_ sabía jugárselas para manejarlo inocentemente a su antojo.

En fin, el caso era que Sesshoumaru ahora tenía la titánica tarea de llevar a Inuyasha a su casa con Kagome, lo peor era que tenía que llevarlo sano y salvo. Podría sólo golpearlo y ya, pero el hombre no quería problemas con Rin o su padre.

—Yo… —empezó a divagar Inuyasha cuando Sesshoumaru lo encontró sentado en una mesa del bar con bastantes vasos a su lado y dos botellas de alguna bebida—. Yo siempre he amado a Kagome… ¡Tanto! —exclamó por ultimo haciendo que los otros clientes del bar lo voltearan a ver.

El mayor rodó los ojos al ver como su hermano movía los labios para decir algunas tonterías más, los rodó de nuevo al ver también que, de pronto, explotaba en llanto, nunca lo había visto así porque así no era su actitud pero seguro que había tomado tanto hasta perderse de lo lindo en las fantasías del descaro.

—Muévete, idiota —le gruñó Sesshoumaru acercándose a él para sujetarlo a como pudo de la camisa y levantarlo de la silla de madera rustica que lo sostenía—. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Sabes, Sesshoumaruuu, siempre quise tener muchos her-her-hermanos pero que fueran diferentes a ti… pero ahora que los tengo, m-m-m-m-me doy cuenta que… —el ebrio Inuyasha dejó escapar de su garganta unos cuantos hipidos, mientras era arrastrado por en medio del establecimiento—. ¡Los odio a los tres! Los otros dos se parecen a tiiiii —murmuró sujetándose de su hermano mayor para luego susurrar muy cerca de su cara, tambaleándose un poco—. Amar-Amargados ustedes tres…

Por su lado, el hombre no podía creer la irresponsabilidad de Inuyasha para beber, le pareció por un momento un adolescente malcriado creyéndose un hombre hecho y derecho, el cual no era el caso ya que ese engendro alcoholizado que tenía enfrente ya tenía veintiséis años y estaba a punto de casarse.

—Pero no es v-v-v-v-erdad que los odio… ¡_NO_~!

—Mmm —no tenía caso intentar ayudarlo, porque no quería hacerlo y no tenía por qué.

El mayor sujetó bien a su hermano, arrastrándolo con más fuerza hacia la salida, daba gracias por ser fuerte, de ser de otra forma llevar a Inuyasha habría sido tremendamente difícil, pues este se retorcía como un gusano. Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, sintiéndose indignado de tener que ayudar a ese maldito bastardo entre sus brazos. ¡Todo por no poder negarle algo a Rin!

—Siem-Siempre quise que nos lleváramos bien —siseó Inuyasha, caminando hacia el estacionamiento del bar—. Pero ese… ese… idiota de Inuyasha siempre lo arruina todo… es tan estúpido

—Hmp. Tienes razón —él era frío pero no era torpe, debía aprovechar la oportunidad de ver a su medio hermano diciéndole la verdad. ¿Debería gravarlo?

—Pero el peor es el maldito de Sesshoumaru, se hace el muy genial pero recuerdo que a los cuatro años cuando tenía un oso de felpa que se llamaba Kagura… como la niñita que le gustaba… ¡Grandísimouuu cursiij! —dijo el ebrio joven, casi ahogándose en la última parte.

Pero Sesshoumaru permaneció estoico, sin embargo reconoció haber tenido aquel oso, llamado como la niña que le gustaba, su primer amor, casi se sorprendió de que Inuyasha recordara tal cosa. De hecho, cuando él había estado _enamorado_ de Kagura… Inuyasha aún no nacía. ¡Era cinco años menor! No podía recordar algo que pasó un año antes de que naciera.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, idiota?

—Papá… él me lo dijjjo —soltó un hipido, moviéndose entre los brazos de su hermano mayor—. ¿Y por qué me p-p-p-reguntas si yo no te conozco, eh, Sesshoumaru?

Casi llegaban al automóvil del hermano mayor pero éste ya estaba más que cansado, no soporto más, nunca le había importado Inuyasha, no empezaría a importarle sólo porque estaba alcoholizado y hablando babosada y media. Sesshoumaru dejó caer a su hermano menor, quien fue a estrellarse contra el piso de la calle, pero el sonido que salió de sus labios dio a entender que había disfrutado el golpe. Tirado en la calle y desde su perspectiva, Inuyasha miraba como su hermano abría la puerta de su auto, no logró procesar el hecho de que él se iba, dejándolo ahí.

—¿Qué pasa contigo, bestia?

Pero aquella voz causó de alguna manera que Sesshoumaru se quedara inmóvil. ¿Quién le hablaba así a Inuyasha? Giró la cara para ver al dueño de aquella confianzuda voz.

—¡Kouga, to-tonto Kouga! —le saludó el ebrio muchacho en el piso.

El pelinegro de ojos azules sólo murmuró alguna ofensa. Inuyasha a como pudo se puso de pie, para sorpresa de todos fue y abrazó a su recién llegado _amigo_.

—Oye, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Kouga gruñó molesto, apartándose—. ¿Acaso es que te has vuelto un afeminado? —se burló empujándolo y como Inuyasha estaba tan ebrio su cuerpo le dio un saludo al piso.

El alcohol era malo y muchas veces ponerte a su disposición causaba que hicieras cosas que realmente y en tus cinco sentidos jamás harías. Inuyasha se levantó y fue a por un abrazo _amistoso_ de nuevo.

—¡Kouga, Kagome y yo peleamos! ¡Fue horrible! —el joven se encimó en Kouga.

Inuyasha recibió un puñetazo en la cara. Cayó al suelo de nuevo, con más brusquedad. Kouga lo había golpeado fuerte.

—Tú, ¿No te das cuenta que está ahogado en alcohol? —intervino Sesshoumaru, dirigiéndose a Kouga. Podía dejar que ese torpe hombre golpeara a Inuyasha hasta ponerlo sobrio pero algo raro en su pecho se alojaba al ver como lo humillaban en aquel estado vil, sólo él podía hacer eso.

—Sí, ¿Qué con eso? —contestó altanero, posando sus orbes azules en el hermano mayor de Inuyasha. ¿No se supone que se odiaban? Porque para Kouga ese hombre intentaba ayudar a Inuyasha.

—Y aun así eres tan cobarde para golpearlo —Sesshoumaru dirigió sus ojos a su hermano menor—. Tú, sube al auto. Me estás avergonzando.

El mayor se agachó un poco, sólo para que Inuyasha se sujetara a él y así pudiera levantarse. Pero Kouga hizo un mal comentario, uno muy malo.

—Oh, miren eso, qué lindos los hermanitos —su tono burlón y malicioso causó estragos en cierta persona—. Tonto Inuyasha, eres un estúpido, como un pequeño cachorro que necesita que su hermano lo salve, me das pena ajena…

Fue la gota de que derramó el vaso. Sesshoumaru estaba… muy furioso. Enojado, indignado, molesto y confundido. Soltó a su hermano, quien cayó el asfalto por enésima vez esa noche.

Fue esta vez Kouga quien recibió un golpe por parte de Sesshoumaru, el golpe fue duro, firme y sonoro.

El agredido se sobó la mejilla, se enderezó dispuesto a corresponder el golpe e iniciar una batalla, pero para su buena o mala suerte en ese mismo instante aparecieron sus amigos y su novia, éste última lo reprendió por molestar a Inuyasha, y hacer un espectáculo ridículo en medio de la gente que entraba y salía del bar. Kouga no tuvo más opción que irse, algún día obtendría su venganza, pero no esta noche. Ayame, la novia se disculpó con los hermanos y se marcharon tan repentinamente como habían llegado.

Cuando la _amenaza_ _amenazada_ se había ido, el hermano mayor se propuso terminar su tarea asignada.

—¿Estás bien, imbécil? —susurró un furioso Sesshoumaru. No sabía con quién estaba enojado, pero lo estaba.

—Shi, pegjo mee duege la caraaaj.

El mayor sólo rodó los ojos de nuevo, esta vez con un ápice de vergüenza.

—Sólo sube al maldito auto.

:

:  
:

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron, lo único que sintió fue como Kagome lo rodeaba con sus brazos delgados, supo que era su novia ya que el dulce perfume de ella era inconfundible.

—Inuyasha, tonto, ¿Cómo puedes tomarte las cosas tan en serio? —la mujer parecía estar llorando, lo que alertó a Inuyasha.

Con un sabor amargo en la boca, dolor de cabeza tanto por la luz del sol entrando por ventana y el sonido de sus propios pensamientos el muchacho tuvo voz para preguntar dónde estaba y como había llegado a su casa.

—¿No lo recuerdas? —Kagome suspiró—. Ayer después de pelear conmigo fuiste a beber al bar 'Shikon' pero le llamé a Rin-chan para que le dijera a mi cuñado que fuera por ti, pero cuando te iba subiendo al auto unos tipos con los que habías peleado en 'Shikon' te atraparon de nuevo y golpearon en el piso hasta que perdiste la conciencia, por eso todos los moretones en su cara. Y uno te quiso manosear pero se fue antes de que Kouga-kun llegara a ayudarte.

—¿En serio eso pasó? ¿Kouga me ayudó? —la expresión de sorpresa de Inuyasha puso algo nervioso a Sesshoumaru, ¿El retrasado no recordaba nada… o sí?

—Sí, pero seguro lo negará todo, o eso piensa mi cuñado —le contó Kagome al extrañado muchacho.

—¡Keh! ¿Y tú que hacías mientras eso pasaba?

Bueno, Inuyasha sabía que su hermano mayor no era el hombre más benévolo del mundo, pero vamos nadie quiere que maten y violen a tu hermano enfrente de ti, por más que lo odies, aunque bien, a Sesshoumaru jamás le importaría su bienestar.

—¿Por qué haría algo, imbécil? —atacó Sesshoumaru, justo en ese momento su móvil sonó anunciando una llamada de Rin. Sin cometario alguno el hombre salió de la habitación para contestarle a su novia.

—Mi cuñado no pudo hacer nada, sólo fue por ti —le explicó ingenuamente Kagome, para luego acercarse y susurrar bajito a su novio—. No te quiere mucho, creo que es suficiente que no te haya abandonado.

—Pues… tienes razón, el muy bastardo me odia tanto como yo a él… —se quedó pensativo y soltó un comentario—. Seguro hasta les ayudó a esos tipos que dices a golpearme.

—¡Ya basta! —le espetó ella—. No juegues con cosas como ser golpeado, que me preocupo por ti, Inuyasha.

—Lo siento, ya pasó, Kikyooou… —se dio cuenta de su error, su boca calló al segundo pero había sido demasiado tarde, ¡Había confundido el nombre de su novia -también prometida- con el de su exnovia -también exprometida-! Y ni siquiera sabía cómo había pasado o por qué. La costumbre anterior, tal vez.

—¿¡Kikyou!? —el muchacho ahora _SÍ_ tenía problemas.

Sesshoumaru, quien venía entrando para decirles que se largaba a su casa porque no soportaba estar ahí, maldijo al escuchar que Inuyasha había confundido los nombres de las mujeres, el problema comenzaba, así que se despidió soltando un insulto, sin poder creer que su medio hermano fuera tan reverendamente estúpido.

No dejaría que nadie jamás se enterara que por un momento él había defendido a su tonto e inútil hermano, al que no odiaba tanto después de todo.

* * *

¸.•*.•*´`*• *** ๋•—[Fin]—๋•*** •*´`*•.*•.¸

* * *

•**N/A**:Si no entendieron lo que decía el ebrio Inuyasha es porque estaba ebrio (?)

¿Comentarios?


End file.
